


you fill up my senses

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Feather, Food, Kinkalot 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin try out some new feelings together.This was my entry for Kinkalot 2020: Challenge 1: Five Senses!
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	you fill up my senses

As Merlin lay back on the satin sheets, he felt a sense of trepidation about what was to come. His eyes were wide open but all he could see was blackness.

Gwaine had delicately tied a red blindfold over the man’s eyes, grinning widely even though he couldn't be seen. He then helped Merlin to lie down, ghosting his fingertips over delicate chest hairs and lower, lower, lower… All the way down to Merlin's long and thin cock.

Merlin let out a shaky breath as he felt something soft touching his skin. It wasn’t Gwaine’s fingers, he knew exactly what they felt like, had experienced it a thousand times before. This was something new, something Merlin couldn’t quite put his finger on. What he could put his finger on, was how good it felt.

Gwaine watched Merlin’s face change as he brushed the soft tip of a feather down over the man’s chest. He circled the end round Merlin’s nipple which elicited a soft _oh_ from the man. Gwaine decided he was going to take his time, he was going to tease Merlin and drag this out. Make him writhe and squirm under his touch, under the touch of different items.

“Lots more things to try, love.” Gwaine said softly, dragging the feather up and down the inside of Merlin’s thigh.

He tickled Merlin's balls with the feather before settling it down with a smile to retrieve something new. Merlin's senses were hyper aware as he listened out for any indication about what was to come. Not being able to see filled him with excitement and nervousness.

Merlin's ears picked up on every sound, his mouth went dry in anticipation. He tried to feel for something, anything but Gwaine pushed his hands away with a chuckle.

“Ah ah! Patience, Merlin.”

Gwaine's heart began to race as he grabbed his next item. They'd obviously discussed this, their boundaries, what each of them were willing to do, and prepared accordingly. In one hand, Gwaine held a candle and in the other, a small bottle of baby oil. Gwaine wasn't one to do things by halves and after some long research, he discovered that baby oil was a necessity for this task.

And rubbing oil on Merlin's chest wasn't something Gwaine was going to say no to.

He poured a generous amount on Merlin’s skin and massaged it in. Merlin sucked in a breath as the cold liquid coated his chest but the massage, that was incredible. _God, Gwaine's hands_ , Merlin thought, wondering if there was a better feeling in the world.

Gwaine held the long candle over Merlin's chest and lit the end with a match. Merlin took a deep breath, the scent of flowers and wax filled his nostrils and he hummed.

“You remembered which one I like… ”

“Of course I remembered. Our flat is covered in these candles. I know which smell you like.”

The thin grey candle flickered in the dim lighting of their bedroom, releasing a subtle sweet smelling aroma into the air. Merlin hissed as a bead of hot wax hit his chest, pain mixing with pleasure. Gwaine twisted the candle in his hand, letting a few more drops of wax fall to Merlin's chest.

As soon as the wax hit his body, Merlin shivered and moaned. The grey liquid hardened over the baby oil and the sensation of it made Merlin's cock twitch. He was aching to be touched but he knew that Gwaine had much more planned.

“Ah! Feels.. Feels good.” Merlin said, encouraging Gwaine.

As Gwaine knelt over his lover, he couldn't help the feeling of admiration wash over him. Merlin had put all his trust into Gwaine. he had laid himself out at the mercy of this man.

Gwaine allowed a few more drops of wax to fall to Merlin's chest before he blew out the flame and watched the smoke rise. Merlin breathed in again, the sweet smell of the candle mixing with the bitter scent of the smoke.

Gwaine placed the candle aside carefully, and leaned down to place gentle kisses on Merlin's cheeks and neck. He rolled his hips, brushing their erections together deliciously and letting a moan fall from his lips. Merlin's moan followed soon after and Gwaine sucked the tender spot below his ear, eager to make the noise last as long as possible.

“I've got one final thing, baby.” Gwaine cooed, leaning back to admire the dark bruise he left on Merlin's neck.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

“Just open up.”

Merlin spread his legs and Gwaine let out a ridiculous laugh that made Merlin blush. “Open your mouth, Merls.”

“Oh, right.” Merlin chuckled and did as he was told, his eyes still darting around despite the darkness.

Merlin waited, listening to the rustling of plastic and wondering just what Gwaine had planned. His question was answered when Gwaine pushed a ripe strawberry into his mouth.

Merlin bit down and felt the sweet juices running down his chin, dripping on to his collar bone. The next thing he felt was Gwaine lapping up the fallen liquid and suckling at his chin. The strawberry was succulent and fresh but before Merlin had a chance to take another bite, Gwaine had ripped his blindfold off.

“Sorry, but, fuck, you look so good. All that juice dripping down...”

“Fuck me.” Merlin panted desperately.

Gwaine didn't need telling twice and he threw the remainder of the strawberry over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to prepare Merlin, both of them craving and aching to touch each other. When Gwaine lined himself up and pushed inside, Merlin let out a long moan and fisted himself quickly, keeping pace with Gwaine's thrusts.

They both came together, shouting loudly and throwing their heads back. Gwaine stilled as Merlin shivered beneath him, breathless and sweating, utterly spent.

Later, when they are clean and lying down, ready for bed, Merlin turns to Gwaine with a small smile.

“I really enjoyed that.”

“Me too.”

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always, always appreciated!
> 
> Please go and check out all the other awesome pieces of work included in Kinkalot 2020!


End file.
